


Liar

by GhostCatPoems (XxGh0stCatxX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angsty Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/GhostCatPoems





	Liar

you know love  
if you had asked  
years and months  
and even weeks ago  
i would have said  
i would keep living  
only for you  
only if you had asked  
and even now  
if you asked  
i would still say yes  
i would promise  
to keep living  
but now  
i’d be a liar


End file.
